The invention relates to a rotary vibration damper for a shaft where first resilient elements, uniformly distributed in the circumferential direction, connect the flywheel ring to the hub and where second resilient elements of an essentially column-like shape are provided between the first resilient elements. With their one end, these second resilient elements are affixed to the flywheel ring and, at a freely selectable, higher rotational speed, these second elements are switched parallel to the first resilient elements due to the centrifugal forces acting upon them.
A rotary vibration damper of this type is known from the German Published Patent Application No. 3,535,286 where each second resilient element includes two partial elements that overlap in the radial direction. These partial elements are configured as one-side levers and, at a prescribed rotational speed, they can engage one another due to the centrifugal forces and can be switched parallel to the first resilient elements. The balance error of this rotational vibration is less than fully satisfactory and its long-term service life is less than sufficient.